House of anubis (Rita Grace)
by aoifeboo
Summary: Rita and Cassy Grace is sent to boarding school in England by her grand parents she is staying at Anubis house with her sister when she finds out about sibuna she is let in with open arms. With Eddie as a best friend , Fabien as a boy friend , and her worst enemy Victor she should fit right in. Please just have a read im terrible at summerys


House of new bees

"Rita, are you ready." Came grans shrill voice from down stairs I could hear my sister Cassy bouncing up and down excitedly. She was thrilled to go to 'creedy towers boarding school for the gifted and talented' I was terrified. Even the name gave me the shivers it sounded like a haunted house; I couldn't believe I was being made to go there. At least Cassy was going too, even if she is an annoying little pixie.

When we got to the airport we put our luggage through Cassy gave gran and gramps a hug we started to walk off. " Have fun, we'll miss you guys" gramps called. He may as well of just said "we'll miss you Cassy, we're glad you're going Rita." Everyone loved my little sister all my friends did, I did , but she could be the little sister from hell if she didn't get what she wanted. She got that from me, a certain charm but also the ability to make people hate her. She looks similar to me we are both tanned but she's got blond hair, blue eyes and always try's to be like me but I've got greeny brown eyes and browny red hair. We were waiting for the flight from phoenix-Devon when it finally came we all got on the plane. "excuse me, please can we sit here" I asked a boy with blond hair who looked about my age. He looked taken aback "yes, of course" he replied. We sat down next to him or rather I sat next to him, Cassy sat next to me. As soon as I sat on the seat I had a vision:

_"She no's about the mask of Anubis, she's got it" Said the blond boy. "we need to get it of her"._

My vision was interrupted by the blond boy "um… hello, any one there." Whoops I had to get a vision when I was in the public eye "sorry just day dreaming. I'm Rita and this is Cassy." I said "I'm Eddie so what brings you to Devon?"

"Some stupid boarding school , basically my grandparents just want rid of me they say I'm to 'reckless" I made quotation marks.

"I go to boarding school at creedy towers, I stay in Anubis house." Said Eddie.

"No way that's our new school and were we're going" I answered. We talked practically all the way there witch was a very long time. By the time we were finished with our journey I was so tiered we stepped out of the taxi Eddie grabbed his bags I grabbed mine (and my guitar) and the taxi driver grabbed Cassy's. When I walked into the house I was greeted by people screaming and shouting. I felt someone bump into me then I blacked out.

"This is all your fault KT" I heard a girl say.

"I no and I feel so bad, you don't have to keep reminding me Patricia" said KT

"Rita can you hear me?" Eddie said.

"I think she's coming round." A voice said, it was a boys voice.

"Great I can't wait for a new shopping partner." Said a girl.

"willow" I heard a chorus of voices say.

When I was able to open my eyes every one was standing over me.

"Um… hi" I said sheepishly.

"I'm Fabien "said the boy I couldn't identify before.

"Rita" I said. What was wrong with me I had only seen this boy for a couple of seconds and I already

Fancied him.

"I see you've met our new students, verity and chastity" boomed a frightful voice.

"Actually I prefer to be called Rita and my sister likes to be called Cassy."

"Verity is the name on you're birth certificate so it is the name you shall be called."

When he was out of hearing distance I mumbled to Eddie "He shouldn't get his knickers in a twist over nothing Edison should he?"

"No he shouldn't verity." Said Eddie. We both chuckled.

I could tell I was going to have some friends here. But the one person I despised then was the care taker: VICTOR !

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, please tell me what you think and review . I'll try and update tomorrow but no promises. Pls revew. **


End file.
